Answer the Call of the Future
'''Answer the Call of the Future '''is the eighth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Emperor Gruumm joining forces with Ivan Ooze, The Harmony Force must join forces with the Seven Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and the Time Force, S.P.D. and Energy Chaser Power Rangers and stop him along with Ivan Ooze's new robot like monster. Bridge and Sam doing their Training Session/Mane 10's new best day One day at Delta Base, Bridge and Sam were doing their training session as Sky keeps the base in good hands. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Twilight and Pinkie Pie were taking their friends out for a drive around Silver Hills for a detour. Just then, They've met with Wes and Eric making sure they've stayed out of trouble. Busting Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing free/Morgana betrayed by his own master Meanwhile at Delta Base, Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing were broken free by Snide, Singe and Doomwing. As for Mora, Emperor Gruumm betrayed her and transformed her into Morgana and left her. Ivan Ooze makes a deal with the Emperor/Gluto becomes Ivan's new general At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze made a deal with Emperor Gruumm to help him with his revenge. At last, Emperor Gruumm excepted his offer. Then, Frax was rebuilt as he and Gluto became Ivan Ooze's new generals to his evil alliance. A new robot attacking Silver Hills/Twilight and her friends helps out the Time Force Rangers Back at Silver Hills, Ivan Ooze's first robot, OozeBot was attacking. Then, The Time Force Rangers fought off the Oozemen as they tried to take down OozeBot. Just then, The Harmony Force Rangers came just in time to help just as OozeBot retreated. Ransik gets a call from the future/Meeting the PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Shining Armor and Dean Cadence were checking on Ransik who was feeling depressed from his past. Just then, They got a call from Wes, Eric and Twilight from Silver Hills, Supreme Commander Anubis Cruger from Delta Base and Alex from Time Force as they informed him about Ivan Ooze's plan with Emperor Gruumm. Back at Silver Hills, Twilight, Wes and their friends met the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom and the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze as they offered to help them. Meeting the Time Force Rangers/Gathering at the Clock Tower Soon, They meet up with Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip, Eric and Circuit at the Clock Tower of Nick of Time Odd Jobs. Then, They've discussed about how're they going to win the fight together. The S.P.D. Rangers begin their mission/Alex meets with his Ranger Team Meanwhile at Delta Base, The S.P.D. Rangers along with Anubis, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback and Piggy who's taking Morgana in cuffs are ready for their mission as the base transformed into the Delta Command Crawler and heads to the time warp which leads to the 21st Century. Then, They met up with the Energy Chaser Rangers: Ethan, Max, Zoey, Roger, Melissa, Wes's descendant, Alex, Jonathan and Rex who came to help them. Mirage and Eric's chat about other groups of Power Rangers Back at Present Day Silver Hills, Mirage and Eric had a lot of chat about how other groups of Power Rangers have the same destiny. Emperor Gruumm attacks Silver Hills/The S.P.D. and Energy Chaser to the Rescue At the city center, Emperor Gruumm, Frax, Broodwing and OozeBot were attacking Silver Hills with some army of Cyclobots and Krybots. Then, The Harmony Force and Time Force Rangers came just in time to stop them. As Twilight and Wes tried to take down OozeBot, They weren't strong enough. Just then, The S.P.D. and Energy Chaser Rangers came to rescue just in time as everyone retreated for the time being. Regrouping at the Clock Tower/Morgana redeems herself to S.P.D. As everyone regrouped at the Clock Tower, Ransik and Nadira were here along with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. Just then, Help came from the Energy Chaser Rangers and the S.P.D. Rangers: Bridge, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sky, Sam, Kat, Nova, Boom and Jack. And joining them are Anubis, Isinia, Fowler Birdie, Sergeant Silverback, R.I.C. and Piggy, And brought in cuffs was Morgana who offered to help them stop Emperor Gruumm. Then, Ransik begins the feel the same way as she does when he was betrayed by Frax long ago. So, Boom removed the cuffs from Morgana as she shook her hand with Sky as a sign of her promise. Ransik suffered his past of cruelty/Cadance helped Ransik remeber his redemption But then, Ransik was beginning to suffer the cruel things he did in the past as a mutant. Cadance was worried what became of him, He told her, Shining Armor, Celestia and Luna about his past. Then, Cadance reminded him to remember what made him redeemed himself to the Time Force Rangers. As he told them after he helped the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers destroy the Mut-Orgs and became full human, He now realized the past he learned he had to face and worked for a better future. Later, Nadira showed Morgana Flurry Heart she held her around her arms which warmed her heart. Ransik reminded her that the love of her daughter is what kepted him going ever since her reformed. Ivan Ooze makes his new move/The Police Power Team Up begins At the city center not far from Canterlot High, Ivan Ooze was about to make his move with some help with Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Frax, Gluto and OozeBot. Just then, Twilight, Wes, Bridge, Ethan and their friends are ready for a Police Power Team Up as the fight begins. The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff gives a hand/Defeating Emperor Gruumm As the fight goes on, The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys came just time to help. Then, Twilght and her friends activated their new Police Power Battlizer as they took down OozeBot and defeated Emperor Gruumm. OozeBot has grown bigger/A historical Megazord battle of all Just as OozeBot got bigger, Twilight, Wes, Bridge, Ethan and their friends called out their Zords to help as they form the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red, the Q-Rex Megazord Mode, the Delta Blast Megazord, the Omegamax Megazord, the S.W.A.T. Megazord, the Delta Command Megazord and the Super Energy Chaser Megazord. Then, Twilight and her friends called out their new Police Power Harmony Zords as they combined them with their Elemental Megazord into the Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord. At last, OozeBot was destroyed for good. Beginning of a new brighter future/The Group Singing Love Makes the World Go Round Finally, Twilight and her friends gave thanks to Anubis, Isinia, Fowler, Sergeant Silverback, Piggy, Circuit, Wes, Bridge, Ethan, their friends, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys for their help. That night at Silver Hills, The seven PowerPuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys, Police Ranger Boys, Jen, Katie, Z, Syd, Kat, Nova, Morgana, Zoey and Melissa got to sing with the Rainbooms as they preform "Love Makes the World Go Round". Rangers Harmony Force Time Force Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *Circuit *Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger *Isinia Cruger *Fowler Birdie *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Emperor Gruumm *Broodwing Trivia *The Time Force, S.P.D. and Energy Chaser Rangers will make their appearance. *This episode will be referenced by Reinforcements from the Future, Pt 1 and 2 from Power Rangers Wild Force. *Bridge and Sam doing in the training session to beat the monster by the stimulation. *Morgana will reform and join the group of the S.P.D. Rangers by the team. *The Seven Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys come to meet the Mane 10, Ransik and his alliance. *The seven PowerPuff Girls, Police Ranger Boys, The Seven RowdyRuff Boys, Jen, Katie, Z, Syd, Kat, Nova, Morgana, Zoey and Melissa will sing Love Makes the World Go Round along with the Rainbooms. Songs #Love Makes the World Go Round - The Seven Powerpuff Girls, Jen, Katie, Z, Syd, Kat, Nova, Morgana, Zoey, Melissa, Police Ranger Boys, The Seven Rowdyruff Boys and the Rainbooms Transcript *Answer the Call of the Future (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225